A-Z of Bellamy & Clarke
by idwir
Summary: Going to be 26 short stories, hopefully.


"Clarke, I'm the only family you have," Abby pleaded.

"Maybe that wouldn't be true if you hadn't betrayed my dad and got him floated!"

Abby looked like Clarke had physically slapped her. They'd only been living for one week without any imminent threat to their lives, this day being the first they were back in Arkadia, and Clarke had spent every minute of it fighting with her mother. With everything going on in the past few years and constantly fighting to survive, she had managed to put aside her anger, her hurt, her rage she felt for her mom and work side by side. Now with a general calm surrounding them Clarke felt this nagging in her chest and she couldn't stand to be near _her_.

"Well, there it is, isn't it?" Abby sounded tired. "You know I didn't want it to happen. I've said sorry."

"Maybe that isn't good enough!" Clarke was shaking.

"For now it's going to have to be." She rubbed a hand over her face, sighing. "I will spend every day for the rest of my life trying to win your forgiveness and your love back, but for now I am your mother and I forbid you to go live with that boy."

Clarke scoffed. "He's twenty-eight years old; he's hardly a boy, mom. And I am an adult, I have been since the moment you sent me down in the dropship. I've been taking care of myself for five years. The only reason I'm still alive is because I gained another family on Earth. I've kept me alive, they've kept me alive. Not you."

With that, she stormed out of her mother's cabin, her backpack containing her meager possessions on her shoulder.

"So that sounded like it went well."

Clarke whipped around to glare at her boyfriend leaning against the wall outside the room.

Bellamy laughed at her expression and held out a hand. "C'mon, Princess. I'll help you forget about it."

* * *

Kane rested his hands on Abby's shoulders from behind and kissed her head. Sighing, she reached up a hand to hold onto one of his.

"Long day?" he asked.

Abby leaned even more back, resting her weight against him. She felt so tired. "Clarke decided she won't be living with me."

He raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see him. "Oh, yeah? I'll be living with you."

"I know but I wanted Clarke to stay with us, at least for a few months." Abby turned to face him.

"Where's she going to live?" There was a twinkle in his eye when he asked.

"With Bellamy."

Kane couldn't keep a straight face and chuckled. "Let's face it, they've all been living together off and on for five years now."

"This is different," Abby insisted. "It's just going to be the two of them in closed quarters where no one can see them."

"What are you afraid of, Abby?" Kane began undressing, taking off his jacket.

She sank onto the bed and watched him. "They've only been together for like a week! That's not long enough to decide to move in together."

Kane paused from unbuttoning his shirt and stared at her. "Clarke's been in love with Bellamy for at least two years now, and him? Even longer!"

She seemed to ignore the facts he laid out. "This isn't how it's supposed to be. It's - It's inappropriate is what it is!"

He was full on laughing now. "They love each other. Are you worried about him defiling your little girl?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, walking closer.

"I've always told her to wait until marriage," Abby claimed, crossing her arms. She refused to smile even as Kane leaned over her and forced her back onto the bed.

"I once stumbled into a clearing on my way back from Polis," he started and Abby's eyes grew wide in horror. "And ..."

She pushed against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. "No. I do not want to hear what he was doing to my daughter!"

"You mean, what Clarke was doing to Bellamy," he corrected her.

"Shut up, Marcus!"

"She kissed him is all," he lied and situated himself beside her.

Abby groaned. "I don't even want to know that."

He laughed again, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You should really be happy Clarke won't be living with us," he told her and started lifting the hem of her shirt. "Otherwise I couldn't do this."

* * *

Bellamy opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to wake from his dream. When he saw Clarke lying next to him, he couldn't help the smile quickly spreading over his face. He leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder.

She squirmed, murmured something about it tickling, but moved closer to him. He placed an arm over her and squeezed.

"You're here."

"Of course I'm here." She smiled sleepily. "Where else would I be?"

She turned over in his arms and tilted her face up to kiss him. She pressed herself even closer so that every bit of her skin touched every bit of his. "We could do this all day if we wanted."

"I want to," he admitted. "But we should really talk about your mom."

Clarke groaned.

"Hey, hear me out. I know her reaction to us moving in together was a little ... less than satisfactory, but she's your mom, Clarke. She loves you. She's supported you and your decisions over the last five years. She's accepted me despite everything I've done."

Her mouth twisted as she listened to what Bellamy had to say.

Stroking her cheek gently, he continued. "Without her we'd all be dead. She's a healer. She's a leader. She's your mother. She's sacrificed. She's been trying to make it up to you for five years now. She knows what she did to your dad was wrong and you are entitled to feeling what you feel, but ... I think it's about time to forgive her and move on. Remember him. But also, remember everything she's done for you."

He paused, then said, "You can speak now."

She opened her mouth.

Just then the door flew open and the couple shot up in surprise.

"You didn't lock the door?" Clarke hissed.

"Never needed to," Bellamy shrugged. He looked at the man in the doorway. "Chancellor Kane, sir."

With a raised eyebrow, he told them, "Get dressed. We're having family dinner." He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the door wide open.

Clarke's jaw dropped as she stared horrified at the people passing by Bellamy's - er, their - cabin and glancing inside. Bellamy sighed, pulled her down with him as he pulled a blanket over their heads.

An hour later, clean and dressed, Bellamy kissed her on the mouth with a loud "mwuah!" Then he opened their door and walked into the hallway. They were off to their first family dinner. The first of many.

* * *

 **Let me know if you liked it. We still have B-Z to go. I have ideas/fics for some letters but would really appreciate suggestions!**


End file.
